


Day After

by trycatpennies



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trycatpennies/pseuds/trycatpennies





	Day After

It's not the night the tour ends, it's three days later. And it's not at three in the morning either.

It's two in the afternoon, and Kris is rooting through the fridge, looking for something to snack on before Katy gets home and tells him it'll ruin his dinner. Someday he might stand up to her, but right now he's loving having someone to take care of him.

Speaking of someone to take care of him.

Kris' phone rings, and he reaches into his pocket, pulling it out. He figures that this too, someday, will pass. The need to carry his phone on his person constantly, in case someone needs him somewhere.

"Que?" Kris says into the phone, a smile already on his face. It was Adam's name on the phone display, and Kris finds the leftover wings from last night and pulls them out, setting the tupperware on the counter while he looks for napkins.

"I think you're the love of my life."

Chicken wings forgotten.

Kris leans back against the island, and stares hard at the backsplash, uncomprehending.

"Sorry?"

"I think," Adam's voice sounds slurred, a little off. Drunk. "You're the love of my life, Kristopher Allen."

"Adam, have you been drinkin'?" Kris says, concerned. It's the middle of the afternoon and Adam doesn't sound two beers in. He sounds six vodka tonics with lime in.

"Yeah, Kris. I've been drinkin'." He pulls out the last word, making fun of Kris' drawl. "But that doesn't mean it's not true."

There's silence, for a moment, until Adam sighs.

"I just," He says, finally, and Kris swallows, hard. He's surprised at the tears in his eyes, at the lump in his throat. "I wanted you to know."

"Oh," Kris says. "Ok."

The line goes dead.

"I love you too," Kris says.


End file.
